Precursors
The Precursors are an ancient race consisting of Ottsels; they are the central deities of the Jak universe. The Precursors assumed that if the people knew that the Precursors were a bunch of fuzzy little rats, they wouldn't be admired as gods. So they fluffed up the myth and pretended to be large humanoids with anteater-like noses and large eyes. The Precursors are worshipped by the Precursor Monks, who protect Precursor technology (supposedly) from the Metal Heads. The Precursors are Revealed The Precursors were finally revealed to be Ottsels during a cutscene towards the end of Act Three of Jak 3. During this cutscene; three ottsels in what appeared to be some sort of control room for a large Precursor Robot began to argue, causing their projection outside of the robot to malfunction. Some time during their off-camera squabble the Ottsels accidentally opened a door mechanism. The Precursors didn't notice the door to be completely open until after Veger, Jak, and Daxter had spotted them inside of the robot, much to their dismay. Some people have actually committed to the precursors and made them their god. The Precursor Egg The Precursors are supposedly born from The Precursor Stone, but the Precursor that emerged from the egg in Jak II was later proven to be just a projection. So the 'Precursor Stone' may be another part of the myth that the Precursors created. It is worthy to note that it was a desire of Metal Kor to feast upon the last Precursor stone, and since the Metal Heads were responsible for the destruction of the Precursors, Metal Kor would probably know a Precursor egg when he saw one. A possible explanation is that the egg hatched a second time, after the projection, into a true Precursor - an Ottsel. Another possibility is the projection is in fact some kind of power force. Real or not; the 'Stone' found by Jak had enough power to activate the giant gun Mar designed to open the Metal Head nest. And according to Vin; if the Stone were to be violently cracked open, the energy inside the Stone would be enough to destroy absolutely everything in existence. Powers Due to their vast powers over Eco, they can create Eco in places there was once none, though this ability is seen only where Eco is already made, and they can imbue people with the power of Eco. They can also turn people into Ottsels like themselves and detain people, as seen when Veger tried to question the Precursors' power, and even create clothing for those they turn into Ottsels. Dark Eco It is said in TPL that the Precursors, despite their powers over Eco, could not control the destructive and mutating properties of Dark Eco. During the cutscene, Gol and Maia reveal that they can control Dark Eco, when Samos replies, "You can't control Dark Eco by itself! Even the Precursors..." This implies that the Precursors themselves couldn't control the substance by itself. This could explain the purpose of Dark Eco Silos. This statement is also proven true by the Dark Makers who are actually corrupt Precursors. Other Precursors Daxter: All Eco contains the source of the essence of the Precursors, so when Daxter fell in a pool of Dark Eco in [and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, he was blessed while he thought that he was cursed. Technically speaking, Daxter runs around most of Jak and Daxter: TPL and Jak 3, and all of Jak II, unclothed.It is likely Daxter lost his clothes inside the Dark Eco as he became smaller. Unlike Tess and Veger, Daxter had not made any wish to the Precursors that would turn him into an ottsel, so he did not get a miniature version of his human clothes. It is also noticed that Tess and Veger have hair (or fur)similar to their old hair.Daxter's old orange and red hair (appearing like flame)looks quite similar to the common ottsel fur color (orange and yellow). Naughty Dog probably decided as an ottsel he looked better without it. This is revealed in Jak 3. Count Veger: Count Veger wished that he'd evolve into a Precursor before knowing their true form. He remains to be the only Ottsel with a clearly different fur color; while the majority have a slightly varying shade of orange fur and yellow underbellies, Veger has Dark brown fur, with a sandish-color underbelly. Unlike Daxter, he kept his original vest after being turned into an Ottsel. Tess: Tess wished to have pants just like Daxter after he wished for a pair of pants from the Precursors, and so the Precursors granted her wish by turning her into an Ottsel. Curiously enough, she retains her basically human figure after transformation; this is likely an illustration license by Naughty Dog. Tess was almost probably forced to have all articles of her original clothing due to a law suit Naughty Dog would have doubtlessly have come upon if they had given her a circumstance similar to either Veger or Daxter, so she remains to be the only Ottsel who is not a Precursor, to have a shirt. Mentions of God and Precursors *Despite Precursors being the major Deity of the Jak and Daxter games, several characters mention "God", therefore referring to the God recognized by real life Jewish, Christian and Muslim religions (interestingly enough, Max Casella comes from a half-Jewish family). Daxter cries out a feeling of lack of appreciation by saying "For God's sake" and even Jak, curiously, says "Oh my... God" right in the Precursors' presence once they are discovered to be Ottsels. It should be noted that the Precursors name have been used (i.e by the Precursors). *Ottsel Dummy appears to be quite surprised that the Precursors are the "Most powerful beings in the universe", and the others shush him hastily. One could elaborate that Precursors are not the most powerful beings or that they are only the most powerful when technology is taken into account. However, it should also be taken into account that this Ottsel is known as the 'Dummy'. Trivia *The French version of the game is the only version where Jak does not say "Oh my God" following cultural practice: using the name of God in such a way could be likened to a swear, and thus he says Oh j'hallucine (I'm hallucinating). However, Daxter and Vin still mention God despite Precursors being the major Deity of the Jak and Daxter series - the former when he is about to be taken into Vin's computer in Jak 3 ("Oh bon Dieu, pourvu que ça n’arrive jamais !" = Oh good God, may this not happen!) and the latter when he is saved by Jak and Daxter in the mining area ("Merci mon Dieu" = Thank you my God). Category:Factions